Me Gustas Tu
by Animedog91
Summary: AD and Jazz had a little misunderstanding, and now Jazz is in his room, silent. Can AD fix their friendship with song?  Songfic! Note: AD   Me.


**Disclaimer:  
>Transformers and Jazz belongs to Hasbro and Takara.<br>Song used: Manu Chao - Me gustas tu  
>Story belongs to me.<strong>

Based on what happened on DeviantArt between me and TfJazz. No, _this_ didn't happen, but I drawed a picture as apology, and that sparked me to write this too, to go with the picture. And yes, this is a song fic. Sorry for shortness ^^'**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jazz was probably mad at me. I was feeling bad of our little misunderstanding, and I wanted to say I was sorry. I knew he was in his room, probably reading or something. Hallways were silent, as always if Jazz was pouting. I silently walked trough them, and playing song that could only be heard by me, thanks my headphones.<p>

_Me gusta los aviones, me gustas tu.  
>Me gusta viajar, me gustas tu.<br>Me gusta la mañana, me gustas tu.  
>Me gusta el viento, me gustas tu.<br>Me gusta sonñar, me gustas tu.  
>Me gusta la mar, me gustas tu.<br>Que voy a hace, Je ne sais pas,  
>Que voy a hacer, Je ne sais plus<br>Que voy a hacer, Je suis perdu  
>Que horas son, mi corazón.<em>

I opened the door, looking in carefully. Surely there was Jazz, looking away from the door, apparently he was writing something. I tiptoed in - I know it was pointless, he would hear me anyway, but it was easier for him to pretend that I wasn't there - and stopped behind his leg. It's now or never, it seemed. Placing my scarf to cover my face, I inhaled to brace myself, and jumped, grabbing on the first edge I was able to get, and pulled myself up, repeating this. Jazz flinched, apparently he felt me climbing on him. Well no wonder, I'd noticed too if I was a transformer and a human would climb on me!

_Me gusta la moto, me gustas tu.  
>Me gustas correr, me gustas tu.<br>Me gusta la lluvia, me gustas tu.  
>Me gusta volver, me gustas tu.<br>Me gusta marijuana, me gustas tu.  
>Me gusta colombiana, me gustas tu.<br>Me gusta la montaña, me gustas tu.  
>Me gusta la noche (me gustas tu).<br>Que voy a hacer, Je ne sais pas,  
>Que voy a hacer, Je ne sais plus.<br>Que voy a hacer, Je suis perdu,  
>Que horas son, mi corazón?<em>

I finally made it to his shoulder. "Please don't be mad.", I said making Jazz turn his head to look at me. I took my headphones off, and cranked voice to the top so that the words could be heard. I knew Jazz was able to translate them by himself, being a robot who had the acces to all the avaible languakes on Earth was handy sometimes. Look on his face was bit confused, and I tried hard not to cry. I knew I made him feel bad, but I didn't mean it! He was still my friend, and I don't want them to feel sad! Otherwise I would feel sad too...

_Me gusta la cena, me gustas tu.  
>Me gusta la vecina, me gustas tu.<br>Me gusta su cocina, me gustas tu.  
>Me gusta camelar, me gustas tu.<br>Me gusta la guitarra, me gustas tu.  
>Me gusta el regaee, me gustas tu.<br>Que voy a hacer, Je ne sais pas,  
>Que voy a hacer, Je ne sais plus.<br>Que voy a hacer, Je suis perdu,  
>Que horas son, mi corazón?<em>

Jazz tilted his head a little, and that faint smile came back on his face. He raised his hand, and patted my head with his finger. "Silly human...", he muttered, and I blinked my wetting eyes. Me, silly? I felt my cat-eared-hat to slip off, reveling my brown hair more than I wanted. I hated my hair and face, that's why I was always covering it with scarf, and having a sillylooking hat. Not that it mattered though, for transformers there wasn't such an thing as "ideal-human-look", and for that I was happy. That was probably the reason why I was in better terms with them than other humans, as sad as that sounds. Especially with Jazz, we both loved music and messing up with the D-cons, even though I wasn't taken out in the fields.

_Me gusta la canela, me gustas tu.  
>Me gusta el fuego, me gustas tu.<br>Me gusta menear, me gustas tu.  
>Me gusta la Coruña, me gustas tu.<br>Me gusta Malasaña, me gustas tu.  
>Me gusta la castaña, me gustas tu.<br>Me guesta Guatemala, me gustas tu.  
>Que voy a hacer, Je ne sais pas,<br>Que voy a hacer, Je ne sais plus.  
>Que voy a hacer, Je suis perdu,<br>Que horas son, mi corazón?_

"You really didn't need to come here to paly that. I was supposed to say "I'm sorry" first.", he said, and I blinked my eyes again. Jazz helped me little, so I was able to sit on his shoulder better, and I pulled my scarf off for a little while. Something I was able to do only near my friends...

_Que voy a hacer, Je ne sais pas,  
>Que voy a hacer, Je ne sais plus.<br>Que voy a hacer, Je suis perdu,  
>Que horas son, ml corazón.<br>Que voy a hacer, Je ne sais pas,  
>Que voy a hacer, Je ne sais plus.<br>Que voy a hacer, Je suis perdu,  
>Que horas son, mi corazón?<em>

Jazz patted my head again, and I smiled again, almost giggeled. But I really had to tug my hat back to it's place, shaking my head a little. Nope, not gonna take my hat off.

_Que horas son, mi corazon?  
>Que horas son, mi corazon?<br>Que horas son, mi corazon?  
>Que horas son, mi corazon?<br>Que horas son, mi corazon?  
>Que horas son, mi corazon?<em>

"Me gustas tu, Jazz.", I grinned finally, and plaxed my headphones to hang around my neck once again. "As an friend, of course.", I then added, trying hard not to laugh at the look Jazz had on his face. The smile came back, and Jazz patted my back again.

"Tú también me gustas."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>We all know that Me gustas tu means I like you. Tú también me gustas means "I like you too."


End file.
